


Anya

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dad!Ward, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His entire world revolves around her. The sweet ten year old he gets to call his. He sometimes can’t believe that almost eight years ago her mother just up and left in the middle of the night. Walking out of their lives for good.</p>
<p>He always thought he did a terrible job playing both parents and even with the reassurance of Jemma, Fitz’s girlfriend that he was doing fine. It still took it’s toll late at night some nights when he thought all about how bad of a parent he is sometimes.</p>
<p>Then Skye became part of their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/gifts).



> So I’m totally blaming the wonderful Anuna for sparking my imagination and left me to dream of single dad Ward…
> 
> I also blame her for the plot bunnies that have plagued me. But also thanking her because honestly…
> 
> So I’ma present you with this… My own rendition of a single dad Ward AU.

His entire world revolves around her. The sweet ten year old he gets to call his. He sometimes can’t believe that almost eight years ago her mother just up and left in the middle of the night. Walking out of their lives for good. It honestly probably was for the better after Trip told him all about the lies she told him or the fact that he’d caught her not five days after leaving with a wad of cash. However Grant guesses the only good thing that ever came out of his seven year relationship with his ex was his daughter. He couldn’t get over that his bright eyes ten year old was fine without a mother figure in her life.

He always thought he did a terrible job playing both parents and even with the reassurance of Jemma, Fitz’s girlfriend that he was doing fine. It still took it’s toll late at night some nights when he thought all about how bad of a parent he is sometimes. But according to Jemma, and Anya his parenting could be worse and he knows that. Gosh does he know that. His entire childhood was terrible. He promised himself before he even had children that he’d never be his parents.

Then sweet little Anya came along and holding her for the first time he promised himself again he’d never be his parents. He remembers holding her in the early morning hours totally in love with her and he remembers the promises he made to his baby girl.

But then she grew up and he had to let her go a little. He can remember meeting Skye for the first time almost three years ago when he was running low on caffeine and had to get Anya to school on time. He remembers accidentally bumping into her on his way to his favorite coffee shop and sending her stuff flying. He could remember hearing Skye practically curse him out for causing her paperwork to get messed up.

He could remember offering her coffee and some how in the end sitting well over two hours with her laughing and talking like they were old friends. He also remember mentally kicking himself for not ever getting her number.

But that was three years ago. Three long years ago where it took forever to gain her trust and his courage to ask her out. Now here he was trying his best to look right for his date with Skye and having a ten year old giggle helplessly at him as he asked her opinion.

"Daddy, wear what you usually wear… It’s not like she’s gonna change her mind now." Anya said rolling her eyes before the phone rang. He heard her answer the phone as he went back to change shirts. "Hi Skye! Daddy’s being silly." Anya says and he feels like he’s going to have a heart attack if Anya tells Skye about how many times he’s changed clothes. "No… He’s just being silly."

 

"I heard that!" He calls teasing his daughter.

"Skye will be here in like five minutes!" Anya says in a sing-song voice and then giggles at the sound of him crashing into his dresser. "Daddy can’t seem to walk straight tonight…" She whispers loudly into the phone and he groans.

-

He never expected Anya to hit it off so well with Skye or Skye to even stick around after finding out about Anya. Not many girls wanted to be close with him or even consider dating him because of his little girl but Skye. Seemed more than happen to. She welcomed Anya with open arms finding her to be the cutest kid at eight years old to have every graced the earth.

He never expected Anya to be so comfortably with Skye being his girlfriend. Or her being comfortable with teasing him about being silly to change his outfit at least seven times in a single night. “Daddy, Skye likes you just fine.” She told him one night after probably the worst date they’d ever been on. “One date isn’t going to break you guys…”

"How did you get so smart?"

"Aunt Jemma and Uncle Fitz… And Skye…" Anya shrugs before kissing him good night.

-

"So… You walked into your dresser?" Skye teases as they walk down the sidewalk to their restaurant of choice. "You pop a cold one a little early?" She adds grinning up at him. He can’t help but roll his eyes and squeeze her hand though. He likes how light and airy it feels around her. How she’s comfortable in her own skin.

"No."

"Or that you had to be such a girl and change clothes like six times?"

"She told you that?"


End file.
